The After Life
by Haley Elizabeth James
Summary: This is the story of Bella's sister finding ou what Bella is when she moves to forks 16 years after the fact. it is currently in progress but read where i am at and more to come its about becca swan who meets Jaime Cullen you will have to read it to see
1. Prologue

THE AFTER LIFE

Prologue

Moved, changed lives. What is this? What is her problem, my mom? She though it be good for me if I lived in Forks for a while with my dad Charlie. I obviously think it a terrible idea. All my friends and my life are in Florida. My name is Rebecca Swan but, most people call me Becca. I am 16 years old and my life is ruined. My sister is Bella Swan she got killed almost 17 years ago in Forks, I still have no idea what happen to her. At Bella's funeral my parents got to talking and low and behold here I stand today and all my dad ever talks about is how much I am like me sister I am stuck in her shadow.


	2. Chapter 1& 2

Chapter 1: Forks

The reason my Mom made me come to Forks is because I skip class. A lot, and by a lot I mean not just once or twice in a semester, I mean once or twice a week. She seems to think that I won't ditch classes any more though, probably because there is nothing to do in a small town like this where its always raining and there is probably a limited supply cute guys to hang out with.  
My dad always talked about how much I am like her but, I'm not even close. From the pictures I'd seen and the stories I had heard, Bella was very pale, had chocolate brown eyes and was a total klutz. On the other hand, I have a slew of freckles across my nose and cheeks, blue eyes and I have a fairly decent tan. So far as I know, I'm not a klutz. My Mom pulled up in front of his house, it looked the same as it had when I was ten years old and last here. I walked up the stairs into the guest room, but Dad came in,  
"Becks this is not your room."  
"No Dad, its okay, that was Bella's room, it has all of her stuff in it anyways."  
"No I made it up for you."  
"I really appreciate it; well I should unpack …."  
"'Night, Becks." He replied.

I let out a sigh and got down to work, setting everything up just the way I liked it, clean and neat. I pulled out my laptop so that I could email my friends in Florida, and let them know how much I missed them. I noticed that Bella's room, my room was much smaller than the one I had grown used to in Florida, but it was nice, cozy almost. That night I fell asleep with the creepy feeling that someone was watching me. I shook it off, I just needed some time to get used to being her right?

I woke up the next morning to my Dad yelling at me, saying that I was going to be late! When we finally pulled up Forks High School, I got out of the car as fast as I could, headed straight for the steps that would led me to a new fairly boring life…sans skipping, 'sounds like fun' said my internal voice dripping with sarcasm. But Dad yelled out in that embarrassing way that all parents have,  
"Becks do you want me to come to the office with you?"  
"No, Dad I'm fine," I replied just wanting to get on with it,  
"Well, I love you Becks."  
"Love you to Dad, I got to go or I'll be late," I turned and got swept up into the tidal wave of students hurrying up the stairs.

Chapter Two  
New school, New town, New Life

When I walked into English class for the first time, everyone seemed to be staring at me. When I soon realized that they were all just looking at the teacher and not at me the freaky new kid, I relaxed a little, not a lot but the edge of my first day anxiety wore off. Mr. Green, whose name I knew from looking at my timetable, told me to sit beside Jamie Cullen, in the back corner as far away from everyone as he could. I said hello but the boy just glanced at me, gave me a look of disgust, then looked away as quickly as possible. I thought to myself, "wonder if I smelt bad, or something," but quickly dismissed the thought with the fact that I had showered only a couple of hours before. After school two guys I had met at lunch, Alex and Mack, gave me a ride home, when I asked about why the Cullen's were so weird they replied saying that they were always strange and distant form the other kids. 'But,' my mind whirling 'Jaime was very, very cute and remarkably single,' maybe my luck was changing.

Later that night as I was cleaning out the closet in Bel-no my room, I really need to stop thinking like that, so I could hang up some of my clothes. Beneath an old shirt I uncovered a scrap book. I assumed it was Bella's since this used to be her room, I was still curious about her so I opened the slightly faded pages. The pictures mostly concentrated on some incredible guy I had never seen before, from the inscriptions underneath I read that his name was Edward Cullen. That name was eerily framiliar. Cullen… Edward… Jamie Cullen. I though to myself, Maybe Jaime knew Edward, maybe he knew what happened to my sister...

I had planed to ask Jaime if he knew Edward the next day, he wasn't there. Nor was he there for the next day or the next. After waiting three days, my head was killing me, my brain swamped with all the questions I had about her, and yet, I still knew nothing. When Jaime finally showed up in class a week later he still wouldn't talk to me so I gave up on the nice route and blurted out;  
"Have you ever heard of a guy named Edward Cullen?"  
Reluctantly he replied, "Yes and why do you ask?"  
"Well he married my sister, Bella about eighteen years ago and then she died suddenly, I want to know how and if I am anything like her…if you knew her anyways…" I trailed off leaving my words hanging in the air,  
"Your Bella's sister!" he exclaimed, "Wow you do have big shoes to fill. I'll ask Edward tonight if he wants to meet you, okay?"  
"'kay, thanks Jaime, I owe you one."  
"No, you don't need to worry about it, just a favor. "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Bella Cullen Point of view)

"Edward! Bella! Help we have some major problems?"

I answered "What is it Jaime? We are sort of busy at the moment."

Edward reads his mind.

"So basically, you have a sister and her name is Becca and she is living in Forks and asked to meet me because I am the last known connection to you, remember Charlie and Renee think your dead."

"I have a sister. Edward go to Charlie's house and try to read her mind if you can find out why since Jaime doesn't have enough information."

"Be back in a couple of minutes, Bella are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I am coming with you Edward I want to see if she's any thing like me"

Jaime speaks up "She doesn't look like you at all"

"Thanks Jaime but, you didn't know me in my human life I look different now than I didn't eighteen years ago. I died my hair, my eyes changed to a topaz, you get the picture?"

"ya I guess I do, can I come too?"

Edward answers "No, you're too much of a goof ball"

Bella says "I think he found his brand of heroin"

"Oh no" says Edward

"You can come just do kill her or eat her at least not today" said Edward after a long pause

"EDWARD he is not going to eat my sister, and she will never be a vampire"

"Bella, I won't eat her, and Edward all I want to do is protect her from danger is that a problem"

"Wow he actually is crushing on your sister Bella let's go Charlie won't be home yet."

Walking throughout Forks felt so different. I knew no one would recognize me because of my hair being blonde and short and having topaz eyes instead of brown. But, I recognized Jessica and Mike it looked like they were married and had kids. And Angela was all by her self, she dropped a bag of food so I picked it up.

Angela asked if I was new in town. I said yes that I was a distance cousin of Rebecca Swan, and Charlie Swan and that I was just passing though.

When we arrived at my old home, nothing had changed it looked the same as it did eighteen years go. As I looked around outside Edward went inside the house, but he said that he could hear anything, she was immune to his power as well, must be Renee and Charlie's blood together. But, he also said that she smelt so sweet, but, the same as I did. I noticed a like brunette head peaking up from a window. The girl waved at me I thought, but then I saw Jaime waving back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finally some answers

(Becca Swan Point of View)

I could see Jaime from outside my window and I waved he was with Edward and some girl that I have never scene before in my life. I ran down the stairs ran outside and fell down the stair, but I only bruised my self no blood, which is good, then I didn't have to explain any thing to my dad.

Edward spoke "just as clumsy as your sister Bella, I see"

"I'm not usually, it just so slippery in Fork and who the blonde is"

Jaime said "oh that's B…" Edward put his hand over Jaime's month

The mystery girl answered? I am Isabella and you are?

"I'm Rebecca but, most people call me Becca"

The boys ran off as Jaime started to fight Edward

Isabella said "Boys will be Boys"

"No kidding, will they come back"

"Ya in a little while"

"Well its kind of raining out here do you want to come in?"

"I would like that very much, thanks you"

"So do you go to Forks High too?"

"No, I'm home school"

"Oh how do you like it?"

"It's okay but its not like high school, I want to go to Forks next year though"

The door opens and I flinch to see who is. But, it was only my Dad

"Hi Beck's, who's your friend?"

"Hi dad, this is Isabella, she is family with that guy I told you about Jaime"

"Jaime who?"

"Cullen"

"you know I don't want you around them, just look at what happened to your sister"

"Dad, Jaime is not really their family and his different and definitely nothing like the guy Bella was with"

Isabella said "in my family defence were not bad, an accident happen with Bella, she trip over something at least that's what Edwards told me"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Who are you and what happened?

"Thanks Isabella, for getting me out of their and where are we going?"

I asked as we hoped in the car that Edward and Jaime had pulled in my drive way with.

I asked again because nobody answered me "Where are we going"

Again nobody answered, so I waited tapping my foot very impatiently waiting for an answer. Jaime finally climb back into the back seat and said

"Becca don't be scared I'm here for you, you wanted to know about Bella so were taking you their."

"I'm not scared"

Edward growled and I jumped

"Okay maybe just a little bit"

Jaime gave Edward the look of death

"I'll protect, Becca"

"I don't thing I need protection"

"You will when we enter my house"

Isabella replied to what Jaime said

"Our, family different, then others we have to know we can trust you"

"You can trust me one hundred percent"

Isabella spoke "Edward can you hear anything?"

He anwered "Nothing, Just like it was for you"

Isabella turn to me and said "Edwards not weird or anything like that he just different"

"Okay, he looks pretty fine to me, Edward when are you ever going to answer my questions about, my sister, tell me if I'm anything like her?"

He looked at Isabella. She looked back. Then Jaime Laughed so hard it made me laugh. After I clamed down from laughing I asked "seriously, what's going on?"

Isabella turns to me once again. But I started to freak out and moved over closer to Jaime. Jaime put his arm around me and smelt my hair what is his problem, smelling my hair and we had never been on a date.

"I heard something" said Edward

Isabella quickly asked "what did you hear?"

"I heard what his problem is, smelling my hair and we have never been on a date, and yes Jaime this is about you"

I slowly answered "you can hear my thoughts"

Edward said "I can only when you are talking to your self inside your head"

So I thought of something and asked it in side of my head. I thought what is wrong with Jaime does he like me or something.

Edward nodded his head and I laughed.

We approached a house that had many windows all over it. Jaime opened the door and helped my out.

I asked Edward "Can you hear all my thoughts?"

He answered in a deep velvet voice "no only the ones you mean to say out loud but are to polite to"

Jaime finally asked me what I had asked Edward in the car

"I asked Edward if you liked me"

He swiftly answered "of course I like you; you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen"

"Awe that is the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me, thank you"

"You're welcome, just to let you know, our family isn't a normal type of family."

"What do you mean, Jaime?"

"I mean that my family is different"

"Okay, that's why I have you to protect me and what is wrong with your family"

"well, we eat animals"

"So do I cows, and pigs"

"The blood of them"

"What are you saying you're a Vampire?"

"What made you come to that conclusion?"

"Well in Bella's old room she had a diary about Edward and how he was defiantly a vampire"

"How long have you know?"

"I was just cleaning the closest after school so today"

"You didn't tell Charlie and you don't look afraid"

"No I don't want to tell anyone"

Edward butted in "well since she knows theirs no need to pretend were human anymore"

Isabella spoke "Can I tell her Edward?"

Edward nodded and I was like "What is going on?"

Jaime quickly pointed out that I was getting wet and said "can we finish this conversation inside?"

We all went inside. Inside I waited very impatiently to find out what Isabella was going to tell me. But, they were busy explaining the situation to some other people, I am guess they were vampires. First thing I knew was correct that I was in a house filled with vampires. Second I had no idea if they were going to eat me. And third I couldn't take my eyes off of Jaime Cullen.

"Hello, my name is Carisle Cullen" said the one that look sort of like a model doctor.

I answered "I'm Becca Swan, where did Jaime go?"

Carisle spoke again "he will be back in a minute, so, you are Bella sister, and you remind me of her so much"

"I do" I blushed

He saw a bruise on my arm and asked me how I got it. "I fell running down the stair"

"You have no idea how much you are like your sister?"

"How am I like her she had brown eyes, pale and clumsy?"

"Well for starters you blush like her, you are clumsy, and you are falling in love with a vampire"

"Wow, I am like her I just don't look like her"

Jaime came back with Edward and Isabella. But, their were more vampires with them. I sent a message in my head to Edward I though Edward, they won't eat me right? Then he whispered in my ear

"No we only eat animal blood"

The other vampires introduced them selves to me. There was Emmett he look like a grizzly bear but he was a sweet as a teddy bear, then Alice, she was so overwhelmed that I was Bella's sister, Jasper he look like he was explaining to Jacob and Nessie who I was, I think?

Rosalie was so pretty, but she looked at me like here we go again. Esme asked me if I wanted anything to eat, but I said no.

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

Edward replied "the last human to enter this house was Bella and your scent is very similar to hers"

"Oh well I can leave if it's the best thing, for you guys"

Jamie yelled "No, you're staying, I will protect, and I promised remember"

"Fine as long as I get some answers"

Rosalie spoke "can we trust you though"

"You could trust me with each and one of your lives; anyway I have no desire to tell people, gossip so over rated"

Emmett said "I trust her" Rosalie stared at him

Emmett spoke again "Rosie, did Bella tell anyone no, and Becca says she won't and come on its not the same, she won't turn out like Bella."

I still really wanted to know what happened to my sister so I spoke up again "What happened to Bella?"

Isabella spoke finally "Becca you might want to sit down for this"

"Why do I want to sit down?"

She answered "Just do it okay"

"Fine" Jaime showed me to the couch and sat down with me

She spoke once again "Bella never died, she became a vampire and she is in this room right now"

"Please tell me your Bella or Alice is because I don't want Rosalie to be my sister, she scares me"

"I am your sister"

"So what do I call you, Bella?"

"In this house yes, at your house I am Isabella, understand"

"Yes I do, I am so glad your not dead, well at least I get to know you and what you are like."

"And I get to know you, can we talk in private"

"Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 First Night

Everyone left the room, except for me and Bella, even Jaime was told to leave sadly. Bella and I talk for what it had seemed to be hours, but it had only been 20 minutes. I found out that vampires had special powers well at least some did. She and Edward both did and so did Jaime, Alice and Jasper. Which I think is very cool. She told me to be very careful with Jaime because she had been in my shoes too; I told her I would be careful. She asked me how Mom and Dad were. I told Bella that he had taken them a long time to recover, and how I am not allowed to do things she did and that dad always compares me to you. After we finish Jaime came bouncy in cheering in all.

"Hey Bells and Beck's"

I jumped up and hugged him or at least I tried. Haft way into the hug I tripped over the chair leg and fell flat on my face. I blushed. Bella laughed and Jaime asked "Beck's you okay, no blood, breaks or bruises right?

"Yep I'm fine"

Bella asked Edward "is that how I was like?"

He answered "no, Becca's more graceful than you"

"What time is it?" I asked

Jaime finally helped me up "10:25 pm why?"

"Oh no I am so sorry Becca, I told Charlie 10:30 pm Jaime run with Becca in your arms a block away from her house and Edward and I will meet you there with the car and I will walk her to the door"

"Can you guys get this done in 5 minutes"

Jaime looked at me and said "have you scene me run, and I will get you their in 2 minutes with three minutes to spare"

As Jaime ran I felt so comfortable in his arms

"You won't leave me right"

"Nope, Becca, Edward told me how he climbed up to Bella's window and came in"

"Can you be quiet thought?"

"Absolutely, and I can tell you if Charlie is coming"

"You can read minds too?"

"No I can sense people near"

We arrived at the meeting spot and up pulled Edward and Bella. I told Edward goodnight and said see you later Jaime, as I got out of the car. When Bella and I arrived at my front door, Charlie was waiting, no surprise. He opened the door and asked where the book was. Bella explained to him that I had finished the project at the library and didn't need to bring it home. It was 10:29 pm, wow I was I minute early. "Bye Izzy, see you tomorrow, home work at your house?"

"Yep, see you tomorrow, bye"

Dad closed the door and asked "did you have fun"

"Lots" I replied with a smile.

"I'm kind of sleepy I think I'll go hit the hay, night"

I ran into my room as fast as I could, Jaime wasn't their yet or he was jut waiting till I got changed. I emailed my mom, and then Jaime finally came. "Hey Jaime, what took you so long?" "I had to convince your sister, I wasn't going to eat you or harm you"

I lay down and Jaime lay beside me. I was wasn't sleepy thought so he asked "Why did you come to Forks, anyway?" I explained that I was skipping class and my mom thought it would be good for me.

He answered so Jaime like "well, have you skipped here"

"No there is no where to go, and the only good looking thing for miles is you, Jaime"

"I feel so honour, to be better looking than that Corey kid"

"Please you blow Corey out of the water"

"Becca it's late you should go to sleep, I be here all night to protect you."

"Fine, I want a kiss on the cheek thought?"

"Becca, I'm not ready for that I have to get use to hugging you first, but I'll kiss your hand"

"Okay, I can't push your limits I know Bella gave me the low down"

Jaime kissed my hand, and I really want him to kiss me on the cheek but he is not ready for that step yet, may be in a couple of days. Tomorrow was Saturday so it means I get to spend the whole day with Jaime and the Cullen's. Yes!

I awoke the next morning, and Jaime was sleeping or at least pretending to. I rolled over and his eyes open so quickly it made me laugh.

"Morning, Jaime did your have a good sleep?"

"Beck's I don't sleep, I just watched you all night, kept you safe, did you know that you toss and turn a lot in your sleep, were you having a night mare?"

"No, unless you call yourself a nightmare"

My stomach growled

"Becca let's get you something to eat"

"But, you can't come down stairs, my dad"

"He left 2 hours ago, and he will be back at 11 and its only 10"

As I walked down the stairs after Jaime, I could smell pancakes.

And they were already made "thank you!" I yelled and hugged him, he quickly let go though so I backed off right away.

"Well, Charlie made the batter I just cooked them. Okay, Bella will be here just after Charlie gets home, then you can spend the whole day with me, Bella and the rest of my crazy vampire family"

I smiled, and as quick as that moment had happened the clock struck 11 and Jaime was gone.

A second later my dad walked through the door. What a relief that Jaime had left image having to explain that to my dad and I was alone with a guy, especially a Cullen.

"Hello Becks you awake yet?"

"Yes Dad I am awake, thanks for the pancakes"

"No problem kido, you got anything planned for today?"

"Ya Izzy and I are going to do homework at her house and then chill"

"Be home by 11, because you were home early, last night, I trust you"

"No later than 11 dad, I need my beauty sleep"

I started to do the breakfast dishes, since my dad had made it.

There was a knock at the door

"Come in its open" I yelled

"Hey, Becca I see your not dressed yet"

Damn I had forgotten to get dress, again.

"Sorry about that I'll get dressed quickly, and be right down"

It felt like I flew upstairs, I grab a shirt and pants and ran to the bathroom. When I came back to my room Bella was there.

"Nice room Becca."

"Thanks I do what I can"

"You ready to go"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

As I walked down the stairs I tripped on the last step, again.

I got up and looked around no blood, I'm good, I don't want to go into a house of vampires bleeding

As I got in the car Bella said "don't fall"


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

_Note: I no my grammar is bad I have someone fixing that I will still put up new chapters, with bad grammar and change chapter as they are Edited_

_Chapters that have been edited are 1&2. Thank you KatnissShadowGirl!_

Chapter 7

A Wager

On the way to the Cullen's house, I couldn't stop thinking about, how I went from having all these question yesterday to just wanting to be with Jaime. He was so careful around me thought it was like he was never trying the hurt me in any way. It was like all he wanted to do was protect me. This was the first time I had really ever fall in love with some one. I mean, I have had boyfriends before but never a vampire as one.

As the car pulled up to the Cullen's house I hoped out, immediately to go see Jaime. But, he was no where to be seen. Alice gave me a huge and explained to me that Jaime had to hunt before I saw him next. As I walked inside with Alice I was tackled but a large thing. I soon, realised it was Emmett, he made me laugh. Nessie, who is Bella's Daughter, in which Bella named her Renesme. Wow I though I had problems, Bella's got them with picking names. So I guess I'm an aunt, I have to spoil her. Oh man she's looks like an adult, what do I buy and half human, half Vampire. Hmmmmm…. I pondered this for a while until Nessie pushed me into Rosalie. Uggghhh.

"What is your problem?" Rosalie asked me

"I don't have a problem maybe it you with the Problem?" I answered, thinking about it later I though that I could of come up with a better come back.

Emmett said "Rose, clam down Nessie pushed her into you, take a chill pill, sweet heart"

"I am fine, but its just we didn't even know Bella had a sister until yesterday and now she here hanging out with us when we could kill her in a second" Rosalie said looking at me like she was my mother.

"Okay, Mom"

Emmett laughed and so did Jasper.

I guess they like my sense of humour, which is weird because I don't really have a sense of humour. Rosalie glared at me. She finally spoke again "Becca, I would like to talk to you"

"Okay"

Emmett and Jasper looked like they were going to get comfortable until Rosalie Said "ALONE"

"Babe don't kill her okay, play nice, no claws" Emmett said quietly to Rosalie before she shut the door in his face.

"Do you have a problem with me?" I asked

"Ya, I do, I don't want you to end up like Bella, because then you will probably have a child, by mistake and we are breaking all the rules right now, by not killing you for knowing were vampires."

"What is there some kind police that will kill you?"

"Actually there is"

"Oh man I was just fishing"

"Just be careful okay, and if you even need anyone to talk to other than Alice or your sister, you can talk to me. But, tell anyone and I will drink every last drop of you blood, Get it?"

"Ya, I mean Yes Rosalie I get, Sir!"

"Hey"

"I mean Ma'ma!, oh and Rosalie, could you take me shopping, I need some new clothes and you look like you have a good fashion sense? And you're the first person for me really connect with that is a girl other than Bella"

"Sure, let's go now because Alice is out hunting and won't be back before we leave"

"I didn't mean today I meant tomorrow, besides Jaime going to be back any second"

"okay, I'll pick you up after school on Monday?"

"Yeah, sure that would be great!"

I went in to hug Rosalie and she actually hugged me back. Rosalie had issues with humans being in her house but after our talk, I feel like I can go to her to help me figure thing out, she was a lot older than me and a lot wiser.

The door flew open and me and Rosalie both jump back. I jump about two feet and hit something and she jump like 5 without even trying. I got up a soon realized that my arm was doing so great. I had a huge cut on it from jumping back into the table. Emmett came in and yelled for Carisle because he was a doctor.

"how did you do this Becca?"

"I fell, what else is new"

"be more careful next time okay?"

"righty oh"


End file.
